


Good N Plenty

by pollitt



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Get your coat my man, because I am going to take you to the movies. And if you’re really good, I might even splurge and buy you a beer and a slice of pizza afterward.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Good N Plenty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the twitter pics with Jon's love of a certain black licorice candy and in honor of the premiere of S4 _Castle_. Set sometime after S3.

It had been a wild couple of months--a more down than up kind of fucked up roller coaster that no one wanted to ride ever again if they could help it, and something that they all had scars (physical as well emotional) to prove it.

But things were starting to get back to normal, or at least getting closer to the new normal, and Javier was tired of seeing the haunted look in his partner’s eyes. He knew Kevin thought he was hiding it well, but not only was Javier a seasoned and trained detective, he was also Kevin’s boyfriend. And spend 24/7 with a person, you’re going to see cracks in their facade every so often.

“When’s the last time we caught a flick?” he asked, half-turning in his chair to look over at Kevin.

“That had to be, what, April? It was Natalie Rhodes’s latest,” Kevin answered, still working on filling out paperwork for their current case.

“Shit, we are long overdue. Get your coat my man, because I am going to take you to the movies. And if you’re really good, I might even splurge and buy you a beer and a slice of pizza afterward.” Javier grabbed his own jacket and stood up from his desk.

“I can’t. There’s still--”

“Kev, you can. It’ll still be there in the morning.” Javier looked around the empty office. He dropped his voice all the same. “And I need to spend time with you that isn’t on the clock and that isn’t the two of us passed out on the bed.”

Kevin looked up at him and it took a considerable amount of self-control to not lean down and sweeten the offer with a kiss that would curl Kevin’s tie.

“Yeah, okay.” Kevin smiled and Javier settled brushing his knuckles against Kevin’s jaw.

oo--oo--oo

Their choice of films fell in two categories--Oscar bait serious, and late summer explosions--and they agreed that big budget stars and explosions was the better choice. Kevin tackled the concession line while Javier found them seats--which ended up being fairly easy in the nearly-empty movie theater.

“Good N Plenty for you,” Kevin said, handing over the pink and white box. “M&Ms and popcorn for me. I don’t get your preference for the candy and black licorice, not when you could have butter and chocolate.”

“It’s my refined palate.”

“So that’s what they call it.”

Javier guffawed a fake laugh and pushed jokingly at Kevin’s shoulder when he finally sat down.

Once the lights dimmed and the previews began, Javier’s shoulders relaxed and he leaned in toward Kevin, letting the shoulders press against one another. And more than once their fingers bumped, and then tangled, with one another’s as they both reached for popcorn. Out of the corner of his eye, Javier could see the smile on Kevin’s face and he knew his own mouth was upturned in an equally goofy grin.

“Sure you don’t want some?” Javier asked, holding out the box of Good N Plenties.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Kevin answered, holding up his bag of M&Ms.

Javier leaned over and kissed Kevin, tasting the butter and salt of the popcorn mixed with the chocolate on Kevin’s lips.

“Okay maybe your combination’s not so bad,” he conceded, his tongue flicking quickly over Kevin's bottom lip.

“Maybe I spoke too soon as well.” Kevin touched Javier’s cheek with a salt and buttery finger.

“So you wanna make out during the movie?” Kevin asked, the mischief in his eyes unmistakable, even in the dim theater light.

“Do you even need to ask, bro?”

Kevin didn’t. And so they did.


End file.
